Our Last GoodBye
by Trusx
Summary: Yami gives Seto a letter telling how he feels for him. Yami waits in the park untill late night for Seto to come and tell him how he felt for him. ONESHOT YAOI PRIDESHIPPING


**Today is Sunday, June 14, 2009**

**About:** After being all excited last Sunday, on Friday I became gloomy and from my heart came this… With some modifications it became a pride one-shot.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, One-Shot, OOC.

**Our Last Good-Bye**

Seto:

We just met not so long ago, about half a year ago, and we became good friends in that short time. I enjoy being with you, and I don't know why but, you're fun to be with, we can talk about anything and you're funny. Interesting, that's what you are, an interesting guy. I love to listen to you and your stories, and that small always in your face smile is so beautiful.

Yeah, as you might have guessed, I'm kind of sad… You know me, I only write when sad, and the worst part is… you're the cause of it…

Recently you told me that you were going to spend most of your university outside of Japan, traveling every semester or so to different countries all around the world. I'm happy you get to do that and reinforce all of those languages that you've learn, but… you're going to leave me all alone…

Yes of course I have my good old friends but, it's not the same, I enjoy being with you more than the others, and when you go you're going to leave me with a hole in my heart. It's not because I'm going to lose a great friend, but more because I'm going to lose someone who had taken a big role in my life.

I need to confess… Seto, I love you.

Think whatever you want to think, but I, Yami Muto, am proud to say that I have fallen in love with my best friend, Seto Kaiba, who like me is also a guy.

I might be gay or not, I don't care, it's the feeling I have for you that is true.

So, I leave this letter in your locker so you can read it and so that you can get to know those bundled up feelings deep inside me.

This Friday night, your last day here in Japan, I'll be waiting for you under that tree where we went to play baseball in the snow not long ago, the home base. From 4pm to 8pm, I'll be waiting; if you don't come I'll assume you've been disgusted by my feelings or something in those lines, I won't blame you. And if you aren't going to return my feeling then please spare me my tears…

Love you, Yami.

- - - - - - - - -

It was Friday, a day before Seto starts going around the world to study, and Yami was still waiting for him, but an hour has passed from the time limit he wrote on his letter; he was sobbing under the tree, waiting for some hope, but he knew that Seto wasn't going to show up, because ever since he read that letter he became awkward around Yami.

For him, it was like love at first sight, he was so intelligent and talkative, but he didn't thought he will ever have a chance with such a popular guy, but when they began to be friends he immediately saw hope. Everyone noticed how Seto made Yami smile from ear to ear and how Yami made Seto laugh even though he was such a straight forward cold faced guy.

His friends thought that they were dating behind everyone's back, but when they asked, Yami always said no, and Seto even laughed about the matter, how can he be dating another guy, that'll be flushing his reputation down the toilet. That always made Yami sad, Seto was denying his love, but he wasn't going to act all depressed because of it.

Yami was rolled up in a ball, trembling. "Yami?" A familiar voice came from afar. Yami raised his head from his knees and found in front of him Seto standing there. "I read your letter…" His comment was barely heard.

"And?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and the feelings I have for you. You made me wonder about the feelings I have for you." Seto sat down next to Yami, with legs stretched, and sighed. "You're a great guy, with great ideals and a big person at heart. I like that."

"So?"

"Hmm…" Seto extended his hand and gently caresses Yami's cheek, and went down to lift his chin. He bended over and nervously placed his tender lips on Yami's delicate ones. Yami's crimson red eyes opened wide in astonishment, but that sensations passed quickly and he returned his kiss. "I'll come back; every long break I'll be back just for you; we can act as friends or as boyfriends, and if you still love me after all those years, I'll be glad to return those feelings."

"Seto-"

"Shush." Seto placed his finger on Yami's lips to silence him. "We don't have much time… let's enjoy…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That was short… well I think this can be made into a good story. Hope you enjoy, the same way Seto and Yami are going to enjoy themselves.

See you around, TRUSX.


End file.
